


it’s getting hot (so let the games begin)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sister's best friend, Summer AU, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Not trying to make a scene but you took the last pool floaty and I want it. Bellarke summer modern AU. Possibly first in a series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s getting hot (so let the games begin)

It’s the hottest summer in the history of the world.

Okay, so it’s not actually the hottest summer in the history of the world but it sure as hell feels like it. When he was a kid, he was used to it. You don’t grow up in Arizona and expect a warm and comfortable summer. No, you expect your toes to burn on the asphalt if you step on your flip flops wrong and you know the coolest places to frequent in your town. Malls, movie theaters, arcades. Basically anywhere you can find food, girls & air conditioning. And if you’re one of the lucky ones, you own a pool. 

His mom happens to be one of the lucky ones which is basically the only reason he agreed to leave the cool breezes of San Diego for the blistering heat of home.

It’s a sweltering hundred and four degrees and almost noon when he wakes up that day, his curly black hair sticking to his skin, and he groans before he even opens his eyes. The blackout curtains he has on his bedroom window must have been pushed aside by his sister’s idiot cat because there is a beam of sunlight hitting the skin of his thigh, left bare by the thin sheet he pushed off of himself over the course of the night.

“Stupid fucking cat,” he mumbles as he squints against the offending light, reaching over to tug the curtains shut as tight as they will go. When it’s finally blissfully dark in his room again he locates his cell phone and sees a message from his best friend Miller.

We’re all coming to your house today to swim. Better have drinks and floaties bitch.

He keys in a quick response (Fuck you dude, bring your own drinks) and pushes himself reluctantly out of bed. The last thing he wants is a house full of people but knowing Miller, there will be at least twenty at his place before the end of the day. Thankfully his mom is on vacation with her new boyfriend for the week so as long as no one trashes the place he should be fine.

“Bell? Are you awake?” There’s a knock on his door and he can hear his younger sister’s voice, which always manages to sound annoyed even though he just woke up and couldn’t possibly have pissed her off yet.

Teenagers.

“Yeah, I’m up. Hold on,” he says as he pulls on a pair of basketball shorts. It’s too damn hot to sleep in clothes so he sticks to just boxer briefs and that’s definitely a sight his sister doesn’t need to see.

Octavia is standing with her arms crossed when he opens the door, looking very much the bratty seventeen year old sister she has the tendency to be.

“What?” He asks gruffly, leaning against his door frame and crossing his own arms across his chest.

“Your dumbass friends are coming over,” she responds with a sneer and Bellamy rolls his eyes. He knows for a fact she’s into his friend Lincoln, has been as long as he can remember, and if Miller is coming then the odds of Lincoln showing up are high.

“And this affects you how?”

Octavia sighs like he’s an idiot. “I have a friend coming over today and she’s really cool. I don’t want you morons scaring her off.”

“Is she hot?” Bellamy laughs when Octavia practically growls at him. 

“She’s not your type.“

“Bullshit,” he cracks. “All girls are my type.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Octavia rolls her eyes but doesn’t take the bait.

“Mom left some money for food for the week. You should go to the store and get stuff to barbecue. We also need more pool floaties because Cooper got outside and popped them all.”

See what he means about her stupid cat?

“That cat is a nuisance.” He flinches when she punches him in the arm.

“So are you but we keep you around. Just go, please? And don’t forget those chips that Lincoln likes!”

She yells this last bit as she skips down the hallway, probably because she knows that he’ll give her shit for her little crush. 

Bellamy rushes through his shower, keeping the water lukewarm because he can’t stand hot showers on hot days, and dresses for the heat in a white t shirt and khaki shorts.

He grabs his keys and a Cardinals hat before he heads out the door, pulling the cap low on his forehead when he realizes that he left his sunglasses in his Jeep.

Great. The hot metal of the frames should be fun against his face when he tries to put those on.

The first thing he does when he turns on the car is blast the air conditioner, the walk from the front door to his truck already leaving him sweaty, and when it’s finally cool inside the car he takes off in the direction of the nearest Target.

It’s mostly dead when he gets there, probably because it’s the middle of a Tuesday, and he grabs a cart and starts in the grocery aisles. He tosses in hot dogs and bags of chips, a few 2 liters of soda and, because he’s twenty one and he can, an ice cold case of Corona.

When he’s sure that he has enough junk food to give an elephant diabetes he maneuvers his cart around a little kid begging his mom for an ice cream cone and goes on a search for the pool supplies.

What he finds instead is a gorgeous blonde, wild curls piled up on top of her head, in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a plain black tank top. He can see the strings of a hot pink bikini wrapped around her neck.

Damn.

She looks up at him and smiles shyly before focusing her attention back on the wall of pool toys in front of her.

And that’s when he notices that there is one pool float left and she’s reaching for it.

“Wait!” He instantly cringes when she pulls her hand back and looks at him like he’s crazy. Which he is, obviously. He just yelled at a beautiful woman for trying to buy a blow up pool accessory.

“I’m sorry?” Her voice is light and he can hear a laugh in there somewhere.

“It’s just…” He has no idea what to say if he’s being honest. “I need that.”

She looks from him to the float and then back again. “You mean this?” Her eyes are sparkling with mischief when she takes it off the shelf. “Well, I also need this. And I’m pretty sure I was here first.”

Bellamy groans. “Look, I have a pool party happening in less than an hour and as you can see,” he motions towards his full basket, “I have everything I need except for that floatie.”

He watches as her face crumples up with laughter, her hands actually going around her stomach like she’s laughing so hard it hurts.

“No one is going to believe this story,” she says breathlessly, mostly to herself, as she leans against her own cart. “I’m sorry. Normally I would give it to you but I also happen to be attending a pool party today and the one request I was given was to bring pool floaties. This one’s mine.”

And with that she flashes him a wily grin and wiggles her fingers in a wave before pushing her cart past him and out of the aisle.

He grumbles to himself all the way home but he’s not sure if he’s pissed because he lost that battle of will or if he’s pissed because he’ll never see her again.

That’s the problem he supposes of living in another state and only coming home for a few weeks a year.

Miller, his boyfriend Bryan, Lincoln and their other friends Jasper and Monty are already at his house when he pulls up. There is also an unfamiliar white Prius parked in between Miller’s Camaro and Jasper’s 4Runner that he figures must belong to his sister’s mystery friend.

Octavia would be friends with a girl that drives a Prius.

He shoots a text to Miller for someone to come help him with all this shit and seconds later his best friend is launching himself out of his front door and across Bellamy’s lawn.

The first word out of Miller’s mouth is “Dude,” and Bellamy knows without asking that it’s about Octavia’s friend.

“Give it to me straight,” he says and Miller narrows his eyes at him. “You know what I meant. What’s O’s friend like?”

“Fucking stellar,” Miller answers and Bellamy believes him. His buddy knows a beautiful girl when he sees one. “Her name is Clarke. Just your type. Feisty as hell too. She’s in there telling a story about some tool she met at Target. I guess she had to put him in his place about pool floaties”

Bellamy freezes as he reaches into his backseat for a bag. There’s no way this girl is at his house right now.

“Pool floaties, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess he was a total douche. She has the whole house cracking up.”

Bellamy ignores this and starts loading his arms with bags. “Can’t wait to hear the story,” he says sarcastically but Miller doesn’t notice, just grabs what Bellamy didn’t and follows him into the house.

He can hear her laughter before he sees her and his heart beats in anticipation when he rounds the corner that leads to their living room.

“You wouldn’t believe the nerve of this guy! He’s just standing there like ‘I need this’. It was hilarious!”

Bellamy clears his throat when he enters the room and watches in amusement as her face falls instantly in recognition.

“You!”

Bellamy smirks. “Yes, me.” 

Clarke looks quickly between him and his sister, who is watching the entire exchange between them with narrowed eyes.

“You’re Octavia’s brother?”

He nods and his sister scowls at him before turning to Clarke.

“How do you two…”

Clarke bursts into laughter and now Bellamy is the one sporting a scowl.

“He’s Target guy!”

Bellamy rolls his eyes when the entire room erupts into giggles. “You all suck,” he says but its hard to keep a straight face when the whole room is laughing. “I’m positive that you all didn’t hear the whole story. Of course she’s going to make me sound like an asshole.”

They all laugh through his version of the events and only when he’s done telling it does he realize that he was, in fact, a total tool.

“Okay, okay,” he concedes. “I was a jerk. I’m sorry.” He flashes Clarke a grin and enjoys the way her skin flushes when she looks at him.

“Who’s ready to swim?” Octavia yells, flashing a smile at Lincoln, and everyone hoots and hollers on their way out of the sliding glass door leading out to the backyard.

Bellamy is left with Clarke, who’s hasn’t moved from her spot on the couch.

“Want a soda?” Bellamy asks and motions towards the kitchen with his head.

“I’ll take a beer,” Clarke says, her eyes flashing to the case sitting on the floor, and Bellamy arches an eyebrow.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” He teases and she rolls her eyes.

“Close enough.”

Bellamy chuckles as he knocks the top off a Corona and passes it to her before getting one for himself.

“Cheers.” He tilts the top of his bottle towards hers and she licks her lips before tapping the glass against his.

She doesn’t get a chance to say anything when they hear Jasper yell from outside.

“How in the hell are we supposed to have a pool party with one fucking floatie?!”

Clarke tosses her head back and laughs out loud, a solitary blonde curl falling out of her messy bun, and Bellamy grins before taking a pull from his beer.

It’s going to be one hell of a hot summer.


End file.
